


Gods have too many leisure times

by naps_and_coffee



Series: Marco is a god [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marco is a god, Marco/Ace is hinted, Or not, can be sad, that goes without saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “And there you go breaking your heart again. I don’t even wonder anymore about why you’re still doing it.”Marco smiles. “What about you then? Having fun playing god for the creatures of the moon?”
Relationships: Enel (One Piece) & Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Marco is a god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Gods have too many leisure times

**Author's Note:**

> I write because it's fun. I think it's the second time I make a relationship tag?  
> .  
> Also, the betaedit is done beautifully by [Arachnide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnide/pseuds/Arachnide) Thank you, always ☺️

“And there you go breaking your heart again. I don’t even keep wondering anymore about why you’re still doing it.”   
A leisurely tone, a leisurely pose, and some not so very leisure lightings that are waiting to be released (to bolt, to destroy).

Marco smiles. “What about you then? Having fun playing god for the creatures of the moon?” 

Enel looks at Marco weirdly. “I am always a god. So are you, the god of broken hearts.”

Marco rolls his eyes. “I am not the god of broken hearts.”

“You are. You just lost your loved ones. Again. Like every other time.” The god of lightning chuckles, eyes lingering on the discomfort lines appearing on Marco’s face.

He drags it on.

“Considering how you’re being all kind and miraculous. A wonderous cure and an overall angel to humankind.”

There is a mocking tone in that voice and Marco is so very tempted to release his fire, his real fire that burns, the hottest fire that burns just like the core of the brightest stars. Until he sees that crooked smile that accompanies the lazy look (a look that he has unconsciously adopted too, why?).

Enel is fishing for a fight.

A good one too, since it has been too long.

Marco’s wise side tells him to ignore Enel because that’s what he has done a million times before. Because the human world doesn’t need scorching after the last time. What with it being called mass extinction by the scholars and all.

But then again he is one selfish god who refuses to let go of the chase for his human mate for several lifetimes (human lifetimes). 

In a flash, Enel is covered by the fire of the star’s core. The god goes into hysterics as he releases the colossal lightning that Marco suspects has been saved for him, obviously. 

They go for a bit, making the worst of weather and calamities on the human world. Though they still stop to have tea in between the fights.

***

“So tell me about this one boy you sought after? You met him only briefly, right?”

“Don’t pretend like you’re gonna hear me out just because you have long ears. I know you won’t.”

“But I care for you. Come on, we’re the only two lonely gods in these worlds, why not be friendly with each other?”

“Friendly my ass.”

Another fire lash strikes and lightning bolts answering it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I kinda forgot what Enel was like, so if it was kinda Ooc... Forgive me ^^
> 
> This is a part of the 'Marco is a god' prompt (kinda?) that I am obsessed with lately. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
